Muzōsa Souzou
Muzōsa Souzou (創造 無造作, Souzou Muzousa) is a Kosumosukihaku of Royal Blood, being a cousin to the Four Crown Princes of the Kyuuten no Souzou. Muzōsa, finding the concept of Immortality rather dry has felt the affects of his Life of Damned Boredom on his personality. Chosing to remain one of the more vague and unheard of Kosumosukihaku, his status as a member of the Royal Family has come between his hopes and dreames. Appearance Dressingly rather unique, Muzōsa has black/white colored hair with a stylized point sticking up from the middle of his head with black colored eyes. Muzōsa's outfit consists of a white shirt with black pants and a black coat that he wears over this. The trimming of his black coat is torn and hangs loosely. Around Kotō's neck is a shimenawa that hangs down to his lower torso. He is often seen carrying a nōdachi slung over his shoulder via a thin black cord. Personality Careless and apathetic, Muzōsa loathes the life he was born into. As an Immortal, Muzōsa finds that life is pointless if there is no humanity in it. He detests the concept of being immortal to the point where he has cut himself in response to his immortality, leaving him in great emotional distress. Not wanting to be banished or killed, Muzōsa has chose to keep quiet regarding his true feelings. Muzōsa doesn't act much like a member of the Royal Family, acting much more modest then them. He would more then be willing to share a piece of his bread with a lowly begger but would also keep true to his status as a being of Royality History Early Life From his younger days, Muzōsa proved to be a powerful being but lacked the strive to fight. His training has allowed him to come up to par with his fell Royal Family members, labeled a prodigy as a result. Placed into the Kosumosukihaku Academy by his father, Muzōsa would often cut his classes and escape into the Capital to enjoy the day. Scolded by his father on a day to day basis, the threat of being exiled had passed his father's lips many times. His academic skills proved to be far beyond his fellow classmates, often called the Lazy Genius by his fellow Kosumosukihaku. Graduation Graduating from the Academy after only 2 and 1/2 years, it was said that he would have graduated sooner if it weren't for his many absences. Grasping his powers rather quickly, Muzōsa was able to quick grasp onto the Four Aspects of Philosophy mainly for his standing point on Immortality. After graduating, his father content with the little he had learned quickly forced him to once again be contained within his home. Forced to forever be exiled within his own life, Muzōsa's personality would take another toll, making a stride to becoming mortal. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Both academically and strategically smarter then most, Muzōsa acceled in these fields during his days of the Kosumosukihaku Academy. His ability to clear his thoughts and look at everything logically plays a large hand in his ability to think. His keen intellect has aided him in many situations, allowing him to escape the Kosumosukihaku Academy and into the Capital to lounge around. His ability to perceive any situation and to map it out strategically has saved his life many times. *'Immortality': As a Kosumosukihaku Muzōsa is immortal. As an immortal he does not age or require food, water, air, or sleep. He acquired his immortality at a rather young age and is why he looks like a young teenager for once immortality is acquired the form of said Kosumosukihaku doesn't change (should be noted that hair continues to grow). Even though he is immortal he still can be killed by attacks from Zanpakuto's, spells, or by other weapons. *'Immense Spiritual Power': As a member of the Royal Family, Muzōsa has shown to emit a very strong aura of spiritual energy. Despite his tremendous spiritual powers, Muzōsa still stands below that of the Saikououja by a longshot. Said to have a very cryptic aura, Muzōsa's spritual energy has been described as "Life Stealing" and "Death manifestating into Reality" by several . The extent of his powers has yet to be seen in battle. As a Kosumosukihaku he hold his species deity power to render useless Sekkiseki and Reason for nine minutes. As well any demonic being cannot touch him without them been purified and if held to long will cease to exist. *' Practioner': Although Muzōsa perfers the use of a blade in combat, Muzōsa has shown to be quite proficient in the art of Hand-to-Hand combat. During his time in the Academy, Muzōsa trained in the art and proved to be able to hold his own if the time called for it. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Trained in the art of swordplay, Muzōsa is highly skilled in wielding his Nōdachi in battle. It's unique build and shape allows Muzōsa to overpower his opponents defenses and then quickly return with a deadly blow. During his time in the Academy, save the actual academics of his training, was his greatest triumph. *'Saikouishiki Expert': Shown to have the ability to sense Spiritual Pressure through this Kosumosukihaku technique, Muzōsa can note the difference in energies from a great difference. From his dwelling in the Capital, Muzōsa often uses this technique to see what is going on in the outside world, noting the differences in spiritual energy occuring through the world. Zanpakutō Muzōsa's Zanpakutō is not yet revaled, due to his lack of experience in battle. Trivia Quotes Category:Kosumosukihaku